Gregor The Overlander and the Prophecy of Humanity
by TheWizBow
Summary: Gregor keeps thinking back to Underland, when the rats attack his house. Horrible things happen to Gregor, things he will never forget. But also good things wil happen. Just when everything turns out good again, they find a new Prophecy, The Prophecy of Humanity. This will change Gregor's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, TheWizBow here. This is the new story I was talking about. I also want feedback for this story. As Always there is gone be Gluxa in this story but it is also gone be realistic. So let's start of the story then.**

 **Chapter 1 did that just happen? :**

 ***Biep***

 ***Biep***

 ***Biep***

 ***Pats***

Oh god, it is the first school day! Gregor jumped out of bed and ran to get his clothes. He was exited for school because he wanted to know if he was going to get a cool class. It was already 2 years since his last visit to Underland and he actually didn't want to go back. His mother had already prepared his breakfast. So he quickly took a slice of bread, put it in his mouth and ran to the door. But he forgot something, just after he left the apartment het realized that he forgot his mobile.

"Oh shit my mobile" Gregor thought. After he got his mobile, he got downstairs, took his bike and cycled to school. His school wasn't far away. Only 2 miles or something. After Gregor arrived he put his bike in the bicycle storage. And he walked inside. Actually he didn't know where he had to go. He asked some other people around. Until he asked a girl.

"Hey, I'm Gregor which class are you from?"

"Oh, hey Gregor. I'm from 3A2"

"Me to! Uhm do you know which classroom we have to be?"

"Oh yea, 146"

"Thanks! But what was your name? "

"Emily but most people just call me Emi"

Gregor walked to the classroom with Emily. When they got in the Teacher said that they were just in time. Only 2 places Next to each other where left. So Gregor and Emily just sat there.

The teacher explained some things about how important this school year was but Gregor didn't give a fuck. They got their books and their locker key. He went to his locker and wanted to put the books in that he didn't need. After that he wanted to walk away before he crashed into Emily. Her books fell.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Emily. I really am"

"It's Okay Gregor."

Gregor wanted to pick up the books for her but they picked up the last one at the same time. Than Gregor saw that their hands where on each other's. Emily quickly picked up the book and took the other ones from Gregor. Just like she didn't want him to touch her or to talk.

Gregor's day went good after that he worked a bit in the lessons and talked to people the get to know them better.

But when Gregor cycled back something strange happened. Gregor was cycling until he saw a face, a face that looked like the one from Luxa. He looked at it for too long and a car crashed into him.

The Driver stepped out and looked if he was okay. Happily he didn't break anything. Than when he looked back at the place where he saw Luxa, nobody stood.

Gregor cycled to his home and told his mother about it. She told him that she found it a bit strange

He also told about what happen between him and Emily at school.

After diner Gregor went to bed to think about this day. He found it a bit strange to, was he freaking out? Did he like Luxa to much? He stopped thinking and went to bed.

 _The Next Morning:_

Gregor awoke, still a bit confused for what happened yesterday. But also excited because he knew that he wasn't gone see Luxa ever again. And he actually liked a girl apart from him. So he was Excited to see Emily. Then Gregor stepped out of his bed, took on his clothes and got to the kitchen to eat something. Then he went to school. At school he went to math where he sat next to Emily. They talked a bit, this was the first time in ages Gregor enjoyed talking to a girl. After the school day Gregor went to his locker. Then Emily came to him.

"Gregor….. Do… you….. Maybe want to do something tonight? Together?"

"Yes!" _Wait what that was a bit to exited_ "Oh uhm... yes, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe go to the movie?"

"Good idea. I talk to you when I'm at your home."

"Bye Gregor"

Emily blushed a bit. Gregor got to my bike and cycled to home. It was late and dark. Gregor cycled through the park until someone jumped in front of Gregor. It was a girl.

"Luxa?"

 **Question of the day: Why is Luxa up in the overland in the park, waiting for Gregor to Cycle past?**

 **That was the first Episode of this new story. I think it is a better start than the one of my first story.**

 **Give me some good feedback and reviews if you like it or if something needs to be improved.**

 **I will talk to ya guys later. Bye…..**

 **-TheWizBow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, TheWizBow here. I'm back with a new Chapter of the Story. I had a bit much of homework and learning work to do so I didn't had much time to write. Apart from that, I got some good reviews on my first chapter. I'm happy with that. If you guys are happy, I'm too. Otherwise there will be no point of continuing. So let's get on with the Chapter.**

Gregor….. Do… you….. Maybe want to do something tonight? Together?"

"Yes!" _Wait what that was a bit too exited_ "Oh uhm... yes, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe go to the movie?"

"Good idea. I talk to you when I'm at your home."

"Bye Gregor"

Emily blushed a bit. Gregor got to my bike and cycled to home. It was late and dark. Gregor cycled through the park until someone jumped in front of Gregor. It was a girl.

"Luxa?"

"Greggor!"

Luxa took Gregor off his bike into the bushes. She didn't want anyone to see them. She immediately kissed Gregor for ages. Greggor was happy to feel this again. Also he wasn't happy because he had a date tonight with a girl and Luxa was his Girlfriend. This was a situation Gregor never wanted to be in but he didn't think that he would ever see Luxa ever again. They were lying on the ground, kissing until Gregor took his face of the Luxa's.

"Luxa, I missed you so much! Why are you up here in Overland?"

"Gregor I missed you too much down there. So Vikus and I figured out that Howard would take over my position as a queen so I could live in the Overland with Vikus!"

( **I Think Nobody did see this one coming.)**

"That is Great Luxa but there is one problem. How do you get enough money to get a house and go to school? You have to go to school because you're not adult. Also I have to take you and Vikus for now to my house because I am going to a movie tonight with a friend of mine."

"Oh….. But Gregor we have enough money. We have got some gold peaces from the Underland.

We can sell them to some people for money."

"Yes but Vikus has to work because you can't live here without money. You have to pay some insurance, mortgage and your school. Tonight you guys can stay with us but where is Vikus?"

"He is on the other side of the bicycle path. "

They went to Gregor's home. His mother let them in but took Gregor away to talk to him.

"Gregor why are they here?"

"Mom, just for a few nights. They are going to live in the Overland. VIkus has to search for work and sell stuff to buy a house. After that is all done and Luxa can go to school, they are going to their own home."

"Okay that is fine but I will have to teach them some things about the Overland."

Gregor went to Emily's house and picked up Emily, they went to the movie. At the end of the Movie something strange happened. Emily wanted to kiss Gregor. Gregor pulled away.

"I'm sorry Emily. I already have a girlfriend. Sorry. She is soon going to be in our class. I really like you, but not in that way."

"It's Okay Gregor. I Understand it."

Gregor got Emily home and went to his home. When He got home he saw Luxa and Vikus watching TV. It was already late so he got to bed with Luxa. The slept in the same bed. He Kissed Luxa and went to Sleep.

 _The Next Morning:_

Gregor awoke. Luxa was still sleeping. He was happy that he didn't had school today. He dressed up a bit and got to the kitchen to make some toast. He finished toast for himself and Luxa. He got back to his room and woke Luxa. He gave her the toast and kissed her.

"What is this Gregor?"

"Toast. Toast is something what we eat for breakfast in the Overland. But we have to talk.

First. You have to get some probable Overland Clothes.

Second. We have to teach you some Overland things.

Third. You are not a queen here on the Overland. People are the same apart from presidents and kings or queens."

"Gregor Can I be a queen or president?"

"No Luxa than you have to do a political education."

His mother stormed in.

" Gregor I have Great news!"

 **Question of the day: What is the Great news Gregor's mom has got?**

 **Hope you guys liked it. I did enjoy writing this Chapter. I have some teste upcoming so don't expect Chapters until the weekend. Maybe one will be up tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**

 **I'll talk to you guys later. Bye….**

 **~TheWizBow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, TheWizBow here. I am happy that you guys like the story but I am also really happy that I am getting good feedback. Especially from Lucastreet. I know that I didn't get Vikus and the other people involved that much until now. You shall see in this chapter. Also the chapters are going to be longer. I hope you like the ideas and keep giving good feedback. So let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3 setting everything up:**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Gregor's mother stormed in.

"Gregor I have great news!"

"What is the news mom?"

"Well I was searching online for apartments and houses and I found one in this building!"

"That is fantastic!"

"And I have more. Your father is coming back today from Canada!"

(Gregor's dad was in Canada for his work but for like 2-3 months)

"That is fantastic! But when do boots and Lizzy come back from school camp?"

"Tomorrow"

This was an exciting moment because Gregor was alone with his mom for almost 2 weeks. They could use some more people apart from Luxa and Vikus. Also now Luxa and Vikus can live nearby them, they can help them setting up everything so they can live in Overland.

Gregor got to the living room so he could talk to Vikus.

"Vikus we have great news. We have found an apartment in this building where you and Luxa can live!"

"That is great Gregor. But is it payable?"

"Yes Vikus otherwise I wouldn't have come to talk with you."

"And do you know anything about the mortgage?"

"Not yet my mom will talk to you about that later"

Gregor knew he had homework to do so he went to his room. When he entered Luxa was just finished eating her toast. He got to his desk took his books out of his bag and started doing some homework. Luxa was just lying on the bed watching the roof. Gregor was already 16 but Luxa was 15.

Luxa's birthday was going to be in 3 days so he knew he had to prepare. Meanwhile Gregor was doing his homework he was talking to Luxa. His mom was working on the school papers with Vikus so Luxa could go to school. But he was focusing on his homework.

"Gregor, are the people apart from you the same as the people in the Underland?"

"Unfortunately not Luxa. Some people are mean and try to be someone who is feared by the rest of the class so nobody wants to start a fight or something with him. Also some people don't talk much. Not everybody like each other but here on the Overland some people hate each other. Not like you people in the Underland. They try to give that person a hard life."

"That is not what I expected."

"I know Luxa but we have to deal with it and go on with life."

Gregor continued with doing his homework. His mom and Vikus knocked on the door. They came inside and wanted to tell something.

"Luxa we have you're school papers finished. We called with the school. Normally they wouldn't do this but they want you to start tomorrow. You can pick up your books at school and then go to Gregor's class. Isn't that great? "

"That is Fantastic Grace. I love it."

"Gregor is going to help you getting started."

Vikus and Grace left the room. Gregor had just finished his homework. Luxa was still lying in his bed so Gregor crawled in bed to lie next to her. He kissed her. They hugged and kissed for a long time. Gregor stopped kissing.

"I love you so much, subspecialty because you came to live up here to get a relation with me."

They kissed again.

"I love you too Gregor."

Gregor's mom exclaimed them for dinner. Gregor and Luxa walked over to the dining room. They eat pizza. Vikus and Luxa never at pizza.

"Gregor what is this?"

"It's pizza. Just eat it, it is delicious."

They just at the pizza. When they were finished eating, Gregor's mom grabbed some scales and a dessert. Fortunately they knew what a dessert was. After they were finished Gregor got Luxa to the roof. He knew that there was a full moon tonight. It was already 9:20 PM so it was dark. He showed Luxa the moon. She had never seen a full moon. They just stood there for a minute until Luxa and Gregor saw a falling star.

"Luxa that was a falling star. Now you have seen one you can make a wish."

"But I already have everything what I want."

"I know but just make one and don't say it loud."

 _A few seconds later:_

"And what did you wish?"

"That you kissed me right now."

They kissed for a while again. They had school the next morning so The went to bed.

 _The Next Morning:_

 ***Biep***

 ***Biep***

 ***Biep***

 ***Biep***

 ***Pats***

Gregor was awake but Luxa was still sleeping. Luxa slept on a mattress on the floor. So Gregor stood up walked over to Luxa's mattress and shacked her awake.

"Who dares to wake me!?"

"Calm down Luxa. It's time for school. We have to dress up and go to school."

"Oh but why is school starting so early?"

"I don't know but we can't do anything about it. You don't want to be late at school on your first school day."

Gregor and Luxa dressed up and walked to the kitchen to get some toast. Until Gregor stood still.

They forgot to buy a school bag for Luxa! Gregor ran to Lizzy and Boot's room to search for a schoolbag. Fortunately there was one on the ground. So Gregor picked it up and walked back to Luxa.

He gave her the bag.

"Gregor what do I have to do with this?"

"Luxa you have to put your lunch and school books in it. Otherwise you will starve at school and I can't bring all your books with me in my bag so you have to get one to. We forgot to buy you one so you can lent this one from Lizzy. "

"Okay, thanks Gregor"

"You're welcome."

Gregor and Luxa finished making their breakfast and eating their lunch. Gregor and Luxa walked downstairs and took Gregor's bike to school. Luxa jumped at the back of Gregor's bike.

When they arrived at school Gregor took Luxa and went to the mentor classroom.

Luxa sat next to Gregor. They whispered

"Luxa I forgot to tell you something. Don't talk in the lessons."

Luxa got her books and didn't know what to do with it. Luxa had never ever gone to school. So Gregor helped her a bit. They had fun making homework and where happy. Emily walked in. she didn't look happy at all. Her eyes where red of crying. Gregor looked up and knew why she was crying in the morning and the days before. He didn't focus on her and focused on making homework with Luxa. Actually Luxa was pretty good math. Because they had a math test upcoming, Gregor learned her a bit of math so she wouldn't score a 1 on her test. At the end of the school day they had 2 hours of gymnastics and Gregor knew that Luxa was good in gymnastics but what she didn't know is that Gregor had set the fastest sprint on his school ever. So they made fun until the teacher wanted to do a 100 Meter sprint. Gregor stood ready. Luxa was Confident. They started and Luxa got off to a great start but Gregor rushed past her and before she knew he was at the finish.

"Great run Gregor."

"Thanks Lux, You to."

Luxa and Gregor dressed up and went to home. Nothing special happened on the way home. But he was exited to come home because of a special day. Gregor ran to his apartment. Luxa could just keep up with him. Gregor stormed into his apartment and there he stood.

"DAD!"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Question of the day: What did Gregor's father experience meanwhile his stay in Canada?**

 **Hey guys. I really like this chapter. I worked on it for about 2 hours. But I had fun writhing it.**

 **I hope you guys think that the feedback is helping otherwise I will try to fix that in the next chapter. I also want you guys again to give positive reviews and feedback to help me.**

 **So that was it for today. Hope you liked it and I will talk to you guys soon. Bye bye….**

 **~TheWizBow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, TheWizBow here. I am amazed of how many positive people there are. I and you guys see that I'm improving at writing stories. There are still improvements to be made because I'm still making some grammatical errors because I'm Dutch. I'm in my third year of school so I think that I'm not writing badly. Also I'm enjoying the writing itself so I'm writing more. Of course I don't have much time to spend on writing in a day because I'm having much tests but the time I can put in it, I put in it. This is all I have to say for now. So let's continue the chapter :D ….**

 ***Warning If you're young or don't like erotic texts, don't read this chapter***

 **Chapter 4 A thug time:**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"DAD!"

"Oh my boy!" _He said crying. They hugged._

"I already heard about Vikus and Luxa so you don't have to worry about that. So how are you?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm so happy now you are back and Luxa is here."

"Yes my boy. When do Lizzy and Boots come back from camp?"

"Tomorrow. I have so much to tell you but I have to learn for school with Luxa."

"I understand. We will talk soon."

Gregor and Luxa walked over to Gregor's bed room. Gregor had to push away the mattress of Luxa so they could make homework on Gregor's desk. They just made they're homework. Gregor helped Luxa a bit because she was worried about not understanding a lot of things that she didn't do or had in the Underland. She also didn't know a lot of subjects of school. Gregor knew he had to gather some things for Luxa's birthday. So he said that he had to buy some things in the mall for his mother.

His mother understood it and let him go. He bought some garlands, candles, a cake and a present that she is never going to forget. He was happy that he got enough money from his mother.

He cycled home and clogged the items in the cupboard. He got back to Luxa who was finished and was lying in her bed. When Gregor walked in she immediately looked at him she was in tears.

"Oh gosh. Luxa what is wrong" _He ran over to Luxa and hugged her._

"It's just homesickness. I have to get used to the Overland. And that some people just don't live here. You had that in the Underland now I have it in the Overland knowing that I'm staying here."

"It's okay Luxa. It's okay."

They kissed. After dinner they went to sleep because they had a long day tomorrow.

 _The Next Morning:_

When Gregor awoke, Luxa was already out of bed. He dressed on and walked over to the kitchen. Luxa had just finished her breakfast. She smiled. He saw that she made him some breakfast too.

They quickly at it and took Gregor's bike to school. When they arrived gGegor put his bike in the cycle storage and went Inside with Luxa. They put their books in the closets and kissed. They kissed long. Then Emily arrived. She saw them kissing. She quickly ran to the toilets and cried. She had a big crush on Gregor. She wanted to do everything she could to get him. And by everything she meant everything. They went to the class room. Instead of Gregor sitting next to Luxa, Emily did.

Luxa had a biro with ink. Emily took some ink and put it over her clothes. Luxa looked shocked.

"Ahhhhhh! You f*cking Bitch!."

 _The teacher walked over to them. His name was mr Henriks._

"What is wrong Emily?"

"That filthy slut put this ink all over me!"

"That isn't very nice Luxa why did you do that?"

"I didn't. She did herself!"

"NOO! She is lying!"

Happily enough Gregor saw it happen. He walked over to them and stood there. Emily blushed immediately when Gregor stood in front of her.

"Mr Hendriks, Emily did actualy do it herself. Luxa was just writing."

"In that case Emily, I will have to send you out of class for trying to suspend someone. "

Emily walked away really angry and sad at the same time. She walked over to the toilet to try and get the ink out of her clothes. It didn't work so she could expect angry parents. Meanwhile Greger was sitting next to Luxa. Thinking about why Emily would do such a thing because she was so nice against him and she knew he liked Luxa. That's it it is because she wants me to like her, not Luxa. He finished his homework in the lesson so he could do other things at home. Luxa's birthday was also tomorrow. So some people of Underland would come to the Overland such as Howard, Nerissa and Ripred.

 _A few hours later:_

Gregor and Luxa Walked over to the lockers. Luxa got her stuff. When Gregor closed his locker, He got a punch in his face. It was Emily's brother, Stan. He wasn't happy.

"You made my sister sad so now I make you feel pain!"

"I don't think you know who you're messing with."

Stan wanted to punch Gregor but he dodged and immediately punched Stan hard in his face. Some of his tooth's where lying on the ground. After the punch he drilled his knee into his face. Stan's nose was broken, actually not broken but pulverized. Stan Screamed and fell down on the ground. He took a knife out of his bag and wanted to stab Gregor but Gregor broke his wrist he took over the knife and stabbed it into his foot.

"You can say whatever you want but I did f*cking warn you! You didn't want to listen so here you have it!"

Gregor was screaming. He and Luxa walked away. Gregor stepped on his bike with Luxa on his straps.

Luxa seemed sad.

"What is wrong Lux?"

"Why did you have to beat him up that bad?"

"REALLY!? HE WANTED TO STAB ME WITH A F*CKING KNIFE!"

"Sorry Gregor but you don't have to scream!" _Now Luxa was in tears._

"I'm sorry Lux. I'm just upset too. I didn't want to but I didn't have any choice. Well he didn't give me one."

"I know Gregor."

 ***Warning Erotic Text***

The only thing Gregor had left from the fight was a black eye. When he and Luxa came home Luxa took him away into the bushes. She kissed him. They were lying and kissing in the bushes. This was a happy moment fo both of them. Luxa grabbed something out of her bag. It was a condom.

"Luxa How did you get that?"

"I bought it in the shop while you were on that that with Emily or something."

"Luxa do you really want this?"

"Yes Gregor"

They both were ready for it so they took their clothes of. Why did they do it in the bushes? Because Gregor's parents and Vikus surely didn't like it if they had sexs at this age. Gregor did it slowly because he knew that it would hurt to break her virginity. They did it, in the bushes behind their apartment. After having that fun, they walked over to their apartment. Before they walked in, Gregor saw some sperm on Luxa's face. She licked it up and they walked in. Gregor forgot that he had a black eye. His mother ran over to him.

 ***Erotic text stopped***

"What happened my boy? Why did you fight?"

"Mom I had no choice, he cornered me and he threaten me with a knife so I beat him up."

"WHAT!? You should never beat someone up!"

"As I already said I didn't have a choice so I had to do it. Every time I wanted to walk away he tried to punch or stab me."

"I understand Gregor but don't try to get into these fights again."

"Yes mom."

Gregor and Luxa walked over to Gregor's room. Gregor started his pc up and turned on a movie they could watch. After that Gregor's mom knocked on the door.

"Gregor don't you want to tech Luxa how to cook?"

"Sounds fun mom."

They walked over to the kitchen. First Gregor made a bottom for a pizza Luxe smeared tomato sauce over it. They put some other ingredients over it and put it in the oven. They waited until it was finished and immediately took a slice. It tasted delicious. After they at the pizza they went to bed.

 _They Next morning:_

Gregor was awake early to hang garlands up and prepare the cake. After that he slowly walked over to Luxa. He shook her awake.

"Happy birthday!"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Question of the day: What should happen on Luxa's birthday?**

 **Hey Guys, I hope you liked the chapter because it took like 2-3 hours to write. It was a pain in the ass to think up something great but here it is. I really like it, hope you do too. Give me some good feedback please. I will talk to you guys later, Bye bye…..**

 **~TheWizBow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, TheWizBow here. I'm finally back with a new chapter. It took me so long because off school, sport etc. But I'm here now. I can't write in the weekend because I will go to Walibi.**

 **But for Now I have gotten enough time to think about the story, to think about which twists I can bring into the story. Now I thought about it I know which way the story is going to go.**

 **Make some reviews because it helps. Please do and be positive in the way you give feedback.**

 **But for now enjoy the Chapter.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter 5 A horrible birthday:**

"Happy Birthday Luxa!"

 _Luxa Slowly awoke_

"What? Gregor You didn't forget!"

Gregor kissed Luxa, He did have a special gift for her. Actually 2.

"Luxa I have a present for you."

He took 2 boxes out of his pocket. He gave 1.

"Here you are."

Luxa opened it. 2tickets for a concert where in it.

"What is this?"

"That is for tonight. Now this one"

There was a ring in it.

"What is this for?"

"Come with me to the roof."

They slowly walked to the roof. Luxa was blindfolded. There they stood. He took the blindfold off.

In the sky there stood a text. _Luxa Will you marry me._

"Oh my god….. Off course Gregor!"

They kissed and walked downstairs. When they got down nobody was there. Luxa walked further Gregor went to look in the kitchen and still nobody was there. He heard a scream of Luxa. A big rat stood in front of her, and it wasn't Ripred. Gregor ran to his room took a sword he had there and ran back. When he was back Luxa lied on the ground, the rat walking to her

Gregor ran to Luxa, trying to protect her. He stabbed the long sword trough the rat's body but it was too late. The rat bit a hole in Gregor's shoulder. He screamed it out. Howard and Nerissa stormed in. They saw them.

"Oh no, we're too late... Gregor, the rats captured your family and we need to get you immediately to the hospital in regalia."

Gregor already knew that. He followed them to the entrance. Aurora and was waiting with her child, Herfi. It was too much for Gregor to see in once. They flied to Regalia. Howard and Nerissa on aurora, Luxa and Gregor on Herfi. Luxa already thought of this birthday. The most horrible birthday she had ever had until...

They heard rats, a spear was thrown to Luxa. For her I seemed to happen so fast. But Gregor leaned so the spear would hit him.

"NOOOOOO!"

The spear drilled through Gregors belly. Luxa grabbed Gregor before he could fall off. There was so much blood. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor's immediately took Gregor with them. Luxa walked with them.

"Please Gregor stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"

Luxa got taken away by some guards and Howard. Luxa cried so hard.

"Howard no! I have waited so long to be with him, I didn't want it to be so short!"

"I understand Luxa but the doctors will do everything what they can do to save Gregor. You know that. Also Nerissa is the new queen not me. She needed to do it not me."

"Howard we are not having this conversation right now."

Luxa's room was still how it was. She ran in, slammed the doors shut and lied on the bed, crying, hoping that Gregor would make it. But 2 hours later Howard came in, shaking with his head. That destroyed Luxa's feelings. She cryed, like nobody would ever make her happy ever again. Then a doctor ran in.

"He is still alive!"

Luxa's eyes where tearing. She ran to the doctor to thank him.

"Please tell me that I can see him?"

"Yes but only because you where the queen."

"Howard I need to see Gregor but after that I want to talk with Nerissa, alone!"

Luxa walked over to the hospital to Gregor's room. There he was lying, so much bandages where spilled on him. The spear was removed and he was sleeping. Luxa took a chair and went to lie on his body at the side of him. After like 2 hours, Gregor awoke. Immediately tears came out of Luxa's eyes. She kissed him.

"Thank god you're still alive!"

"Sorry I had to do this but I wouldn't let you die for anything. So that is why I got the spear through

Me and not you. You won't die when I'm alive."

Luxa didn't say anything. She just cryed and kissed him. They sleep at the hospital, Gregor was still in pain but because Luxa was there, he could feel happy.

The next morning.

Luxa awoke with Gregor still sleeping. She walked over to the door opened it and went down to the kitchen. She took some food for her and Gregor and walked to his room. When she came in she heard a *ppppiiieeeepppp*. She screamed for doctors.

"DOCTORS DOCTORS, PLEASE HELP, HE IS DYING!"

The doctors came in and took they're stuff, Luxa was pushed out of the room. A half hour later the door opened. He was awake again.

"Gregor please don't ever do that again!"

"Lux I can't do anything about it. It just happens."

They at the food Luxa got from the kitchen, and just rested. After that Luxa went to the palace to meet up with Nerissa.

"Nerissa I have to talk to you about staying in Overland. I think I'm moving back here because without me and Gregor Regalia will be broken down."

"I still can go to the Overland whenever I want. But please give me back my queen ship."

"You will get it back but, Gregor has to stay to."

"Believe me Nerissa he would stay here with me."

Luxa went back to the hospital Gregor was awake. He was looking better. Gregor had the wears thing called self-healing. He was healing much faster than a normal human. That is why he was healthy in 1 week when normal humans would heal for 2 months. It is useful do. Luxa went to sit down next to him. She kissed him.

"Gregor I have to tell you something. I am queen again so I won't live in the overland. Sorry. And also I have to ask you something. You have to stay down here with me please. Would you?

"Yes Luxa because if you're in the Overland they would find you and take my family again but first I need to heal before we can rescue them."

Luxa had to go, she had to speak with the consult about the marriage of Gregor and her.

"Queen Luxa, are you sure he is the right person?"

"Off course! Do you think I would choose someone who can't protect, can't be a king and can't love me? Off course not so he is the one!"

"If you thinks so we are at your side."

Luxa was happy with this answer, but it was late so she went back to her room to sleep, still thinking about how horrible her birthday was. She thought to forget it and live on.

The next day.

Luxa awoke and saw Ripred standing in the doorway.

"Luxa I think you made the right choice. But we need to save Gregor's family and Vikus."

"I know Ripred but first Gregor needs to heal. He is the one we need to rescue them."

"You're right, we better wait until he is healed."

Luxa went to the hospital to see Gregor. He looked healthier then yesterday. He was healing so fast.

"Hey Lux, how are you?"

"I'm fine Gregor, You?"

"I feel much better than first!"

"Yes I can see..."

"Lux what's wrong?"

"It's just that your family and Vikus are captured because I went to the Overland..."

"Lux don't look at it like that. You couldn't know that they went to capture them…"

"We're alive and that is important. We can save them so don't too hard to yourself."

"Okay... Thanks Gregor."

Someone stormed in, someone with a black cap so you couldn't see his face. He took of the cap. It was Gregor's Father

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys, I'm back. I finally have word on my cell phone so most of this chapter was written on my phone at school XD (not in the lessons). Maybe the title is wrong because of the way it's going now but I couldn't think of something exiting without going to Underland. I enjoyed writing this, hope you do reading it. Give me some feedback and again sorry for waiting so long for this chapter.**

 **SO for now, Bye bye…..**

 **~The WizBow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, TheWizBow here. I'm back with the new chapter. I'm in Walibi right now, but I don't have anything to do so I will write for you on my mobile. Now let's get on with the story...**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter 6 Gregor's loss:**

"Dad!"

"Gregor! Oh god I'm glad I could escape. I just made it, the rats were catching up with me but I could just throw some rocks behind me to escape. Grace and the rest are still in there. But separated. Vikus and Grace are on the west side of the rat's terrarium Boots and Lizzy on the east."

"Thanks dad we really need that. The east is the closest so it's the best if we first save Boots and Lizzy."

"Yes but Gregor. Because I escaped, they are more protected. It's more difficult to save them than first. I also heard of an assassination of you Luxa. They will send a spy."

"What! Why do they want me to be killed?"

"You know, you where the queen."

"Yes but why not Nerissa, why not Howard, why not Vikus or Gregor?"

"You maybe not know this but I am onto something. I discovered something special. Luxa You have something special. You have the power to bring peace down here. The only problem is that we don't know how and what the special power is to do that."

"Why didn't I know that…? Why did nobody tell me that?"

Luxa started to cry. She cried harder and harder. Then she ran away. Gregor followed her. Until they came to her room. Luxa stood in front of Gregor. She cried and cried.

"G-Gr-egor?"

"Yes Luxa what is the problem?"

"YOU! You did this to me did you? You are a fucking Scout from them aren't you?"

"Luxa why are you saying that. If I where one of them I would already have killed you by now. And you know me for so long and that I killed all of the leaders. So what is the problem they are weaker."

"No Gregor, you're wrong… They are stronger than ever before. Before you killed Gorger, his wife carried 2 babies. You have killed one, but that was the weak one. But the other one, Balthasar, He is much more powerful than the other. They only kept him as a secret for later. So that by now He would be big and old enough to destroy us all. And if I am the only one who could bring peace. It's my job to kill him."

"No Luxa it isn't. It's my job to kill him, I have read the prophecy of Madness too. It says nothing about you destroying Balthazar. It says that: " _The Warrior the strongest, the woman to weak. The rat is coming, His army behind. The warrior the only one, to have chance for a fight_." I'm the only one to kill him. Your job is to bring peace. My job is to kill Balthazar."

Luxa was crying even harder now. She turned around and looked at Gregor. Gregor ran over to her and gave her a hug. He thought that she could use one. Then Luxa kissed Gregor. She dragged him onto the bed and wanted to get her clothes of but Gregor said "Stop"

"Gregor I thought that you really liked me?"

"Luxa I really like you. But now is not the time. Come on, its midday and the doors and windows are open. I don't think that is smart is it?"

"No it isn't. We must go to Vikus to tell him this."

Luxa and Gregor told the whole story about Balthazar and what would happen. They kept and kept talking until they heard footsteps behind them. Gregor turned around. It was a big rat. Balthazar.

Gregor's dad in his hands.

"So little boy, you think that it's fair to steal my prisoners? Well this happens to them if you do that."

Balthazar grabbed with one hand the legs of Gregor's father and with the other one his upper body.

He pulled so hard on both sides that Gregor's father split in half.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

"SEE THIS HAPPENS TO THEM SO NEXT TIME DON"T STEAL THEM!"

Balthazar ran away and Gregor ran to his father."

G-G-Gr-Gregor. Sa-Save _Gr-Gr-Gra-ce and th-e r-r-re-st. "

He took his last breath and passed away. Flames came into Gregor's eyes. He grabbed a Bow and ran outside. He saw some fire. Put fire on the arrow ran to the wall. He saw Balthazar running. He took a Breath and shot. The arrow hit him in his back. But he had so much body fat that it wouldn't do anything to him. Gregor burst out in tears. He fell down to the ground, lifeless, he lied on the ground, only with tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't think about anything, didn't see anything. He was totally lifeless. Untill he felt something in his back. Luxa came and lied down with him. She whispered. "It's okay."

"It's okay to cry, I know how it feels but it will be okay."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys, Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't had much to tell more for this chapter.**

 **How it will work from now on is that I have certain things to let come in each chapter, so some chapters will be longer and others shorter. But I won't rush or something like that. Because if they are short, I want it to be good chapters. Also sorry for not uploading for a long time. It's because of a busy period at school and I'm also a gamer so I don't always have the time to do it but I worked on the chapter in time laps. Hope you liked it and put down some reviews about the chapter and what you would like to see. Well that's it for now so Bye bye…..**

 **~TheWIzBow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, the WizBow here. Sorry for not uploading in a while. I was quiet buddy with my school, also I had some trouble with my parents but that is fine now. So here I am. Let's start uploading some more again. I really like the support you guys are giving me. So just keep doing that. So for now bye bye and let's start this chapter... *Warning much swearing***

 **Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Chapter 8 an old friend returns:

 _It was already 5 months after Gregor's dad passed away. Of course he was still a bit upset but it was lessen. He and Luxa hadn't done anything until now. They wanted to recover from this. Until one day came._

"Gregor! Come here you filthy scape goat!"

"Yes Ripred one moment!"

Gregor was still in bed with Luxa. He kissed her goodbye and walked over to Ripred.

"What is it?"

"Gregor I have some good news and some bad news"

"Well I could use some good news first"

"We have found a way to revive Ares."

"YEA! But wait, what is the bad news?"

"We have to get is body. And his body is in the bloody fucking mountains of the rats!"

"Well let's get it then"

"Are you fucking brain dead? It's from the rats you idiot! How do you fucking think to get the body if there are bloody fucking rats everywhere!?"

"Well maybe just fight?"

"Yea you go fight yourself to dead trough all those thousands rats while I and Luxa come up with a plan fine, NOT!" You better stay here with us, otherwise they won't be the one to kill you!"

"Fine..."

That day Gregor, Luxa and Ripred discussed the plan of how to get hiS body. The only thing Gregor could thinks about was getting him. After a while Gregor said he had to do something. He went to his room, gathered some stuff, food and weapons for a journey.

He also wrote a letter for Luxa:

 _I'm sorry for doing this Luxa. But I have to, I have to go now. I know you will never let forgive me for this but this is the only way. I'm sorry._

They Gregor went outside the gate and walked away. About 10 kilometers away from Regalia, He set up a camp. He went to sleep, thinking about if this was the right decision. He thought it was and put out the light.

 _Next morning_

Gregor opened his eyes. There was something in front of him he didn't want to see. Ripred grabbed his head and threw him out of his tent. There Luxa stood.

"Are you kidding me? A fucking letter is the only thing you could do? Not even a goodbye kiss? "

"Luxa I can explain everything. I didn't want you to go with me and Ripred, yea he is just a jerk."

Ripred slapped him.

"I guess I was wrong in marrying you..."

"No Luxa please don't say that."

"I'm sorry Gregor but if you really want to find ares on your own, you will be banished untill you have him..."

"What!? Are you serious? Luxa I didn't betray you, I only went out on my own because I didn't want you in any danger. First you're pregnant and second you're the queen and my wife. So I don't want to lose you for anything."

"Yes Gregor. But if you go then, take Ripred with you. He knows everything there, he can sniff if Ares body is near and he is much faster than you on foot."

"Did I say that I wanted to go on that Journey with this stupid boy?"

"No but you have no choice."

Gregor gathered the stuff from his camp and jumped on the back of Ripred. They went all over to the sea where they first went into the mountains and Howard lost his bond. All the bad memories about this place came back to gregor's mind. About Luxa who tot lost and above all, Ares. His bond who died. When they finaly arived at the mountains ripred wanted to rest.

"Gregor I have to rest. I ran the whole day so we stay here."

"But Ripred we are so close"

"No I said! We rest here you stupid boy! Do you want to die like your bond did? No! That is what I thought..."

"Fine Ripred... We will rest here..."

 _The next day:_

"Ripred! Wake up you rat!"

"Huh? O it's morning already."

"We have to go further."

"Yea yea... Just one moment."

Gregor jumped on Ripred when he was ready. Ripred ran into the mountain. And just a minute later rats already came from every hole they could see. Ripred stood back but the rats came from behind. Gregor knew this could be it, this could be his end but no, no he couldn't die now, he has Luxa, his child who will be born soon and unforgettable, his bond who can be alive again. He stabbed his sword into the ground and wrecked all the sand up so nobody could see anything apart from him because had had putten up glasses. He cut and sliced through al the rats. Alle they're internal organs flew out, blood, and Gregor's sword who cut through all of them. After his work was done he huffed and puffed. He cleared Ripred's eyes.

"Smart boy, using your terrain to blind the enemies. Finally you have done something good."

"Finaly? Ripred I have done many good things!"

"No boy if you even do something good, a moment after it you screw ut up again..."

"Hell no... Let's. Just continue."

Ripred slowly walked to the corpse that has been lying there for a couple of stared at it for a bit then grabbed it and threw it over the back of ripred. And they went away. Just a minute when they where outside, they heard the rats talking and running. They had to go quickly and they knew it. They ran. In one day they went almost all the way back. Ripred was exhausted, they had to rest. Well only Ripred. The next day, when Ripred was fit again, they went back to regalia. Finally they where home. Ripred went over to Vikus to drop the body while Gregor went to Luxa. He entered the room happy to talk to her but she was asleep. He took off his shoes and came lying next to her. Then she awoke. She whispered:

"Gregor?"

"Hey babe. I'm back home again!"

"Finally! I was already worrying about you guys."

"Luxa you don't have to."

" I know but still"

"I'm sorry Lux but I have to leave you for now. Ares is downstairs and I have to see it."

Gregor went down. When he came down and saw Ares the process was already done. Ares turned around.

"Gregor!"

 **Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

 **Guys I'm so so sorry for not uploading for soo long. I was really busy and had much other things I wanted to do. But I worked really hard on this chapter. To make you guys happy. I hope you like the twist on the story with Ares alive again. We will see. Review if you like it or you want to see other things and I will talk to you guys later. Bye bye...**

 **~TheWizBow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, the time has come. I, TheWizBow, have returned. It took its time to get back to writing because of school and for my followers some emotional stuff. But well i hope you find this a good comeback! So enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to ya later, bye bye…**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"Ares!"

"Gregor? Omg what happened to you, you have grown so much, how long have i been dead?"

"Wow, one question at a time. Well for about 3 years now. And I have become adult already. I'm also living here because I'm going to marry Luxa."

"WHAT!? This is all a bit new for me sorry. But so you have done it at last?"

"Yea although it took some time to get back to Underland. But now I'm here and thanks to the new Technology we could help you."

"Yea i see."

"Sorry Ares but i have to go now, i have some business to deal with."

 _4 hours later._

"Luca we have to talk."

"What is it Gregor?"

"Okay good news first. Ares is back. But now the bad news, Spinners have heard from your pregnancy, and now they want you dead. They think the baby you will make is going to be to powerful. So powerful that it's stronger than me and will destroy their civilization."

"Oh no… Gregor this is bad news, really really bad news. Because now we have to tell the council about it… I can't fight with a baby in my belly. You are already injured from the last journey…"

"Luxa come on my injuries aren't that bad. But you are 18 so you can take your own decisions. Off course it is a good idea to tell the council but they can't tell you what to do."

"I know Gregor. Let's tell them, ask what they think"

 _A few minutes later._

They council was in a meeting, but without thinking Luxa stormed in. They Council men stood up and asked what Luxa was doing here, storming in in the middle of a conversation. Luxa told the council everything about what she had heard from Gregor. They were also shocked, after a few moments of consulting they came with a proposal. They said it was maybe smart to send a letter to them telling that they don't want to attack them and don't want war. Luxa considered it for a moment, let it sink in and then told them to consult with Gregor. After she told Gregor the whole story he thought the same as the council did, and so they wrote a letter to the spinners. Hoping that they would react as soon as possible. But a few moments after they send the letter, Luxa began to get cramps. Vikus and Gregor looked at each other. They both knew this wasn't good. Gregor picked up Luxa and ran to Ares.

"Looks like your first flight in ages is an emergency one."

Whiting 5 minutes they were in a chamber in the hospital. After a few minutes the doctor cam with some results of a scan.

"Gregor this isn't good. The baby is growing much too fast. I'm afraid the delivery will find place earlier then expected…"

"Please don't tell me the baby won't make it"

"Sorry Gregor but I just don't know. If so then I can't do anything about it."

"Luxa I need a moment for myself…"

Luxa was not happy. She wanted to come out of bed and go after Gregor, but the doctor stopped her. She slapped her hand away and ran after where Gregor went. But when she came there she saw an open window. She ran to the window and saw a body lying down there. She immediately Screamed "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys, TheWizBow here. I know I know, the chapter is short but I wanted to deliver you something. Cause after today I can't write for 3 days again because of my last tests. But I know you still wil respect that I uploaded a chapter again :D. I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you still want to read more. So for now bye bye and I'll talk to ya later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys TheWizBow here, it took it's time to get back to writing, because I had 0% inspiration. That sounds a bit stupid. But now I have some inspiration for the next chapter I can finally get back to writing, I hope you all like it and I'll talk to ya guys later, bye bye….**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Luxa rushed down to the body only to be finding a test body for test surgery's Gregor was waiting in the room with the doctor with a cup of coffee for himself and Luxa. Luxa didn't actualy know what it was because they didn't drink coffee in underland. Before Gregor left overland he got his hands on some seeds to make coffee plantations. They already made some plantations so with some hot water he made some, That was because of course they don't have electricity for a coffee machine.

While Luxa was drinking it (she found it delicious but she didn't want Gregor to know) Vikus stormed in. ''Gregor I have to talk to you, alone.,, Gregor followed Vikus to an abandoned cave under Regalia.

It was the Prophecy of Humanity:

 _The will return, from far away._

 _Their king slain, the want blood to stain._

 _If the queen dies, humanity is lost._

 _The gnawers return, and will eat all._

 _A new leader is born, only he can save them._

 _Together with the warrior, they will defend at all cost._

 _But if the warrior dies, it will corrupt the queens hearth._

 _All of Underland is then lost._

 _An old lost friend, he will return._

 _This time on another side._

 _He will help his civilization, with him they will win._

 _So try not to lose him to the new king._

 _So watch what you do._

 _Keep close about what you care._

 _Because when the time has come, and you're not prepared._

 _The rats will destroy regalia at hand._

''So Gregor what do you think about it, I think this one is pretty clear, don't you think?,,

''Well I guess so… so this time it says that Luxa must not die, neither do I?,,

''Well actually yes it does. That is because Luxa got so attatched to you that it would break her if you'd die. I'm scared she wouldn't want to live anymore..,, ''Vikus what about the new leader? Is that Luxa and my child?,, ''Yea I guess so. If that's the case, we have to wait for him to be born. Because he is young, this prophecy is spread over a long period of about 6-10 years. Because it says that he will fight together with you so he can't fight at an age of 2-4 years.,,

''Yea you're right, but must we tell Luxa?,, ''No not yet. We have to wait until the child is born with that news…,,

Over an period of about 2-3 months nothing happened, until It was time, time for the delivery.

They were in the hospital. And against what everyone said about the child, he was born healthy and Luxa survived the delivery. But immediately after the delivery they got horrible news. A new king has risen upon the gnawers. His name was king Yuto. He was not that old, about 3-4 years, but he was already as big as the Gesel. Gregor thought by himself, it is time to tell Luxa about the prophecy.

''Lux I want to talk to you, alone…,, Everyone left the room and they closed the door.

''Lux we found a new prophecy about a month or 2 ago. Vikus said it was the best to tell you after the birth because of stress and some other things. I have a paper with the full Prphecy of Humanity written on it.,,

 _The will return, from far away._

 _Their king slain, the want blood to stain._

 _If the queen dies, humanity is lost._

 _The gnawers return, and will eat all._

 _A new leader is born, only he can save them._

 _Together with the warrior, they will defend at all cost._

 _But if the warrior dies, it will corrupt the queens hearth._

 _All of Underland is then lost._

 _An old friend, he will return._

 _This time on another side._

 _He will help his civilization, with him they will win._

 _So try not to lose him to the new king._

 _So watch what you do._

 _Keep close about what you care._

 _Because when the time has come, and you're not prepared._

 _The rats will destroy regalia at hand._

''Jesus that is a bit much for after a delivery huh, don't you think?,, ''Yes it is but now s the time that everything will start to go in working. You know the me….,, Vikus stormed in again. ''Vikus what now again!?,, ''It's Ripred, he is gone, we can't find him anywhere.,, O no…. so that is what the meant with an old lost friend…,,

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys I'm back. I didn't have much inspiration left so this Is all for today. I have one question for you guys and because of the 3k+ views I know you can do this. I want you to write some ideas in private messages or in the reviews for inspiration for me. Some I will pick, some I won't but that is the way we can keep this story going. So I want to thank everyone for waiting so long for this new chapter and I will talk to ya guys later…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back again, I want to write even with less inspiration because soon I won't have enough time anymore to do this daily… I'm going to do an Game development study and I'm gona work with deadlines so I don't have enough time anymore. Positively I have read the Underland chronicles again, from book one till 5 to get more Inspiration(final boos still makes me cry :'().**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy the way I'm writing and pls don't feel bad to give me critics or say positive things in the reviews, I also like it when you express your ideas to me, even if it is private. So let's do this.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"This is not good, Vikus you know what this means…. I have to go after him.". "I know Gregor and you should, but not alone. If you go alone you won't stand a chance. You know Ripred is also a razer."

"Yes Vikus but who should come, the prophecy doesn't say anything about people coming with me or even a journey at its own." "We just have to do it, you know Sandwich does not say everything in his boos, don't you?" "Yes maybe that's true. It'll have to do for now.". When Gregor returned to Luxa she was looking worried. She knew something wasn't right. Gregor knew he had to tell her. "Luxa Ripred we think Ripred is the old lost friend in the prophecy." "No Gregor I don't believe it! There has to be a misunderstanding, Ripred Is loyal, he is my bond, he wouldn't betray me you all know that you have to tell Vikus he's not betraying us." "Luxa we don't know anything at the moment but it's the most logical thing to think after that he left without saying anything." "Gregor you know he did the same when he wanted to kill the Bane. Then he went away on a trip without saying anything."

"I think you have a point right there, but we won't say things to quick right now. The prophecy has started so we don't know who is the old lost friend. We have to get some sleep, I don' t know if you mind but….." "It's okay" Luxa said because she knew that Gregor wanted to sleep next to her.

 _Early the Next Morning:_

Gregor woke up because Luxa was Screaming. He wanted to run op the hallway when he noticed he didn't have any clothes on. He quickly dressed himself and ran to the hall. He Screamed "Doctor! We need a doctor!".Qickly after he asked for help Howard came to him and asked "what is wrong?" Gregor said that Luxa was having pain attacks. He went to Luxa, and he said it was normal. He gave her some painkillers and after that he left again only to be saying "It will be alright." Gregor said to Luxa he needed to do something. "Don't worry about me and don't tell anyone. Vikus is going to be mad after he had said that I'm not allowed to go alone to search for Ripred." "I understand Gregor, I trust you."

After Gregor Found Ares sleeping in Luxa's Room next to Aurora he woke him up and told him about his plan. Ares understood it and so they went to search for Ripred. After about 2 hours of searching they heard someone screaming. When they came closer they heard it was Ripred. Ares flew to the sound. When they heard it was in a cave Gregor Immediately ran in, he said Ares has to fly high because he doesn't want him to die again. When he came closer he saw Ripred lying in a corner. Blood and wounds where all over his body. "Ripred who did this!?" Gregor screamed out. RIpred barely could breathe he whispered "It-it-itttt Was Lap-Laplood." And with that his voice fell away. "No Ripred, Don't die on me. Come on you can't do this! You promised Luxa as your bond! You can't leave her and me like this! Ripred!" HE grabbed his body and dragged it outside, He felt his hearth still beating but barely. "Ares Grab him, We are going back to Regalia telling that Laplood is the old Friend, Not Ripred and that Ripred needs an doctor. Immediately!"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hello everyone. I hope you found this Chapter good! I found it an good idea to bring someone back who was friendly but now bad. I could have gone with Ripred but I found it a bit too harsh. So Review Ideas and how good you found this chapter, even if it's in private messages just do it because the story will only be getting better because of it. Also, i love to listen music while writing so if you want to know what list, this is the list with my favorite songs in them:**

watch?v=DY1s9SmrQRE

 **So for now Bye bye!**

 **~TheWizBow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, TheWizBow here. From now on I'm gona call myself Dave. that is my name, now you all know. I have had a rough time lately with depressions and being very ill for about 2 ears are also not functioning well so yea that is a big problem but I can still see so I can still write while being sick. I still haven't had messages of you guys for ideas so I'll assume that I have to make the best of my own inspiration with the danger of the story dying if my inspiration leaves me. But well I hope that is not going to happen for a while, that is why there are also such big gapes of time between chapters. And why they aren't that big anymore because I still want to write but yea, I have a short amount of inspiration every time. That is also why it seems like I rush sometimes but I just don't have inspiration to put within, this would be a lot easier if I had someone who could help me in writing but yea. If you want to help me, just contact me and I will reply as quick as possible. But well now let's continue where we left off.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **When Luxa saw Ripred she wanted to run to him, help him. But Gregor stopped her. She knew why. She did the same when Gregor arrived back from slaying Pearlpealt. But it just won't help anything, it will only stop them from helping him. When Ripred's stretcher went through the door, Luxa calmed down. Gregor told her everything will be okay, knowing he was barely alive. He just didn't want to upset Luxa. When the doctors came out, Gregor saw the look on his eyes. He knew He was too late, he knew the big rat, the guy who trained him, the guy who bossed him around, the guy named Ripred had passed away. Luxa broke down. She could not withstand the emotions anymore. The doctor told Gregor his last words where "save… the… Gnawers….." *peeeeeeepppp* Well then, that was the end of Ripred… While Luxa was still sitting on the cround and crying Gregor went out. He went off with Ares to the woods. He wanted to chop wood. Even before anyone said anything he was gone. When he came back Ares was broken, he went to sleep immidiatly after. Gregor went to an nearby lake. There he made an raft. On the raft he made an bed of wood. After that he went to Get Ripred. But when he arrived guards where infront of the Room. When he asked to let them in they denied. "Queen Luxa has given us orders to not let you in" "Wowowow…. ME? Why ME?" "She says that you are not worthy of seeing him." Gregor got annoyed and that quickly went over to rage. He went to Luxa her room and stormed in breaking a door. "And WHY am I not Worthy? Because I was to late?" "Luxa looked shocked. Vikus was sitting next to her. "or is it because I want to give him an honorable death…?" "Gregor how did you even get in here?" "what do you mean?" "Well I ordered to keep you outside the castle." "YOU DID WHAT?Okay so because of his dead you hate me now? Have it you way I'm leaving" "No Gregor that's not what I me…" but it was too late, Gregor had already left. He wen't to Ares and left the Castle. This broke Luxa even more. "Vikus I have to go after him" She spoke out still crying. "I understand, he doesn't know everything." Luxa Exactly knew the place where they were. The place where Ares and henry also went when they didn't want anyone around them apart from Luxa. But there was no sign of them being there. They looked everywhere where they could be from the normal places. Still no sign of them.**

 ***Gregor Pov***

 **"** **STUPID SNAKES!" Gregor was not in a normal place, he went to the Jungle Temple where Luxa had been resting while Aurora was injured. Only problem is that many snakes lived in there. But when he had cleared all the snaked it went off quite smooth. Ares rest here I will get some water and food. While getting that, he noticed something, The aggressive plants wo use their fruit as an bait have other colored fruit, just a tiny bit but it is another color. This is how Gregor got hi food the first day. He brought his sword and an axe with him. With the axe he cut down a tree and with his sword he made an closable door from it. Also he used the tree for fire. He stayed living like this for about 2-3 days. Then he thought by himself this is enough thinking. He and Ares went back to Regalia the only problem is that when he got back, the guards got him and took him to the executions hall…**

 **I hope you liked this Chapter, if not Try to keep in mind I was sick while writing this. I worked on this also while it was like 30 degrees outside and while lying in my bed XD. Well If there is anyone out there who likes to write and wants to help me please contact me. So I'll talk to ya guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ey guys, Dave here. I'm quite busy at school right now XD. Yea that is because I'm now studying Game development. So I have to read a lot of technical English. For Dutch people that can be a bit difficult. So I will just continue where we left off. Hope you like it!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

There Gregor was… his head on a block ready to be sliced… then the executioner stepped forward. An axe in his hand, ready to cut through his neck. But then Luxa Jumped out of nowhere.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" she screamed. Gregor didn't understand, why would Luxa her people want him dead if she didn't? "HE IS NOT GUILTY!" Then Gregor was thinking, 'Guilty?' so something happened while he was gone. He wanted to ask but when he opened his mouth Luxa shouted "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Gregor had never seen her this angry. When some other guards got Gregor, they walked him to Luxa's room and threw him in. A couple of seconds later Luxa walked in and shut the doors. "Where the fuck have you been!?" "I was angry, I had to deal with it in my own way and that was being away for a couple of days. I'm sorry for making you w….." "SHUT UP! I indeed was worried but why not tell me a shit? Why just go away, to a random spot where nobody can find you? What if the rats found you? What then huh?"

"Luxa I was in a save place… I was at the old house of the gnawers in the jungle. You know? You should worry less about me. I'm still strong, I'm a man. It is you who you should be worried about. You are pregnant of an child and who knows if it is even alive. First think about yourself before you think about others. If you don't, we may even both turn out death. So go and think about yourself, not me." Gregor explained "Fine…." Luxa brought out not being happy. "Promise me!" Gregor shouted. "Okay, calm down okay." "Good. Now what are we going to do now? It is a bit early to sleep." Gregor asked. Luxa answered "Actually I wanted to show you something." Luxa lead the way.

They ended up in a dark room. It was not far away from Luxa her bedroom, actually inside her part of the castle. When Gregor walked into the room, Luxa closed the door behind her. "I know a little Game you'll like." Gregor heard *klik* when he wanted to turn around, Luxa stopped him. He felt her breasts on his back. "Whoah Luxa is this really the moment now? Can it do harm to you?"

"From what I have heard, I don't think so from what I have heard from it." Then Luxa finally let Gregor Turn around. He immediately went for her mouth. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted more, She went for Gregor his pants Then the door opened. Vikus walked in. "And what do we have her? Regretting having sexs, making a baby but meanwhile Luxa is pregnant you just try it again Gregor. I'm disappointed, really disappointed…" "Vikus it was my idea… he didn't want to but I forced him to." Luxa quickly spoke. "Luxa, that only makes it worse. You of all people…. The girl who became queen. The girl who has to be the wise one. She did this…. I can't understand this. You know what, you know what you are doing better than anyone. I won't be bothering with you if you don't bother me anymore with anything!" VIkes stormed out of the room. You could see in Luxa her eyes that it hurt her feelings. "This is all my fould…. *snif* *snif* Why did * snif* I do *snif* this?" She cried out. "Don't worry Luxa, you didn't know…"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter is a bit short again but that againis because of the lack of inspiration, happily I can even write for you guys. Hope you liked it and put some thoughts about next chapter in the reviews, bye bye…..**

 **~TheWizBow.**


	13. Update

I want to tell you guys something. i haven't uploaded for about 1 month now. maybe some of you are wondering why? maybe some aren't. here is the reason.

1 month ago, i tried commiting suicide. I cut my wrist open. I didn't hit any vital parts fortunately. 2 weeks after that, when i was recovered just one week. I did an other atempt this time i took an overdose of pills. barely survived that. i'm now at an psycologist. i will try to return.

Till then guys, stay strong.

~TheWizBow.


	14. Update on myself again and the story:

**Hey guys it is Ya boi, TheWizBow. I know that i havent updated in about what is it? 4-5 months?**

 **I feel really bad that i didnt tell you guys anything but i will tell you now what has been going on.**

 **I became a fulltime speedrunner, that is one of the things. as well as that i was strugling with depressions. Also i had to lay my focus a lot on my study. Off course i am studying Gamedevelopment so that will cost a lot of time. I have to finnish a lot of games soon but i will try to upload the next chapter this week. I know some of you maybe have left this story already, some have not. But i will upload as much as i can if i have the time to write cause it isnt that easy to come up with a good plot you know.**

 **Though i am back out of the dark and i will keep you guys up to date ;D**


	15. Update on the story AGAIN

Hayo everyone... its been a while hasnt it...

I just wanted to say that I am willing to continue the story but the problem here is that I dont have any inspiration...

I will try eitherway to write but dont expect too much...


End file.
